Solo yo
by Juvia Agreste
Summary: -Solo yo puedo agredirte.-Con una lenta sonrisa expandiéndose en su rostro, Malfoy se fue acercando a Granger, la cual fue dando pasos hacia atràs-. Solo yo tengo derecho a hacerte llorar, solo yo puedo decirte sangre sucia, solo yo puedo ver tu mirada llena de odio. Solo yo.


**_NO SE DE DONDE SALIO ESTO._**

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en las nubes; esa misma mañana durante las clases de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras había humillado de manera notoria al Trío Dorado, lo mejor había sido que el profesor Snape había ayudado "sutilmente" a sentir aún pero a la andrajosa de la sangre sucia.

Eso le iba a alegrar todo el día hasta que entrara a la Sala de los Menesteres; de inmediato su sonrisa se borró, estaba siendo más difícil de lo que pensó.

Pero recordar la cara de Granger le devolvió el ánimo. No lo iba a negar, la odiaba, pero nadie tenía que saber el porqué. Además de agregar a su repertorio los ceños fruncidos de San Potter y la Comadreja.

Siguió caminando despreocupadamente hacia el Gran Salón hasta que un peso en su espalda lo hizo detenerse.

-Dra～co…- una voz estridentemente dulce le susurró al oído, lo que le provocó unas ligeras molestias.

-Pansy, te dije que hasta las cinco o seis.

-Pero, Draco, estoy desesperada por ti… ¿No piensas satisfacerme?

Malfoy alzó una ceja, a lo que la pelinegra se apresuró a corregir.

-Quiero decir… ¿Puedes satisfacerme?

-Sabes que puedo hacer eso y más, preciosa…

Volteando las miradas para comprobar que no había nadie, la arrastró al aula más cercana que encontró, lanzó un hechizo silenciador a las puertas, las ventanas y ahí la hizo gritar hasta que la voz le enronqueció.

Al salir del salón, la chica le lanzó un beso al aire al rubio y se fue con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Pero Malfoy estaba completamente insatisfecho.

No sabía en qué punto dejo de disfrutar hacer gritar a una chica; sabía que lo hacía bien, mierda, lo hacía perfecto, pero últimamente no encontraba a una que lo hiciera disfrutar de lo que estaba haciendo. Y eso lo irritaba. Necesitaba distracciones de vez en cuando. También era humano.

Estaba en las puertas de roble cuando el apetito había desaparecido, de modo que se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia los baños del quinto piso, o hacia el sexto piso; no sabía a donde dirigirse, pero tenía que hacer algo.

Pensó en ir al séptimo piso, pero cuando cruzaba en segundo piso escuchó unas desagradables risas que le mandaron escalofríos por la espina dorsal. Cuidadosamente se acercó a lo que le pareció unos baños abandonados, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, escuchó a una chica hablar, parecía que estaba hablando en general.

-Sabemos de tu obsesión por tener las mejores calificaciones, pero eso no significa que debas arrastra a otros a tu insana obsesión. A nadie le interesa que sepas o no. Traes vergüenza a nuestra prestigiosa escuela. Si quieres amigos, cambia de cuerpo con alguien más.

Malfoy frunció el ceño, ¿era su imaginación o se estaban metiendo con Granger?

-Que Potter y Weasley te hablen por pura lastima es una cosa, pero no te metas con Malfoy. No trates de llamar su atención.

Malfoy estaba perplejo, ¿Granger llamando su atención? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Sé consiente de esto, das pena cada vez que te vemos con Potter y Weasley por aquí y por allá arrastrándolos a tus demencias. Pero te lo advierto, no porque Malfoy te preste un poco de su valiosa atención vales algo, eres unas asquerosa _Sangre Sucia_. Y eso nadie te lo va a quitar.

-Ahora- Malfoy escuchó el sonido de varios pasos.-Te vamos a demostrar lo que hacemos con chicas que dan pena como tú. Y no saben que al ser _Sangres Sucias_ tienen un lugar en el mundo, y es en la suela de los zapatos de los Sangres limpias como yo. Ahora, ¿te gustaría lamer mi zapato o solo estar debajo de él?

Suficiente. Malfoy se lanzó a sí mismo un hechizo desilusionador para tratar de entra sin ser visto. No era tan bueno en ese hechizo, pero no supo si fue porque era la ira la que predominaba en ese momento, pero su hechizo fue tan potente que ni siquiera se podía ver las manos.

Sonrió de lado, entró a la habitación y cerró de un portazo, sobresaltando a las chicas y obligándolas a alzar la vista. Sin siquiera tener idea de lo que sucedía, las chicas se miraron nerviosas, no había nadie.

Y Malfoy bajó la vista al suelo. Lo que vio hizo que su sonrisa se borrara.

Granger se encontraba completamente golpeada y tendida en el suelo, su ropa estaba mojada, a su lado había un balde vacío; cuatro chicas se encontraban paradas formando un circulo alrededor de la castaña, la que se encontraba de frente a Malfoy tenía la varita de Granger en su mano derecha y con la otra sujetaba el cabello de Granger. La chica tenía el cabello negro y lacio como Pansy, pero sus ojos eran de un color azul eléctrico, dando la apariencia de una belleza deslumbrante, pero para Malfoy era asquerosa. Las otras chicas no eran tan agraciadas como la pelinegra, pero tenían algo con lo que defenderse.

Hermione abrió los ojos levemente. Quería que alguien la ayudara. Tres chicas la habían acorralado en el pasillo cuando iba en dirección a la Biblioteca, le dijeron que querían hablar con ella en privado y ella no dudo de ellas, al llegar al Baño de Myrtle, alguien la sujeto por la espalda, le quitaron su varita sin poderse defender y le golpearon el rostro, el vientre y la espalda.

Sin su varita y con la vista nublada, trató de hacer magia sin ella, pero lo único que logro fue que leve quejido. Luego, la chica que la había estado golpeando más que las demás, le empezó a hablar.

Dijo algo acerca de llamar la atención de Malfoy, como si ella la quisiera, si fuera por ella desearía que Malfoy la ignorara, pero sabía que al ser amiga de Harry y Ron no estaba libre de su mira, y era un precio justo para ella por pagar.

Y de pronto, le llegó al cerebro un ruido diferente, alguien había entrado al baño, trato desesperadamente de abrir los ojos y cuando lo hizo logró ver algo que supo de inmediato era una ilusión, a Malfoy parado en medio del baño. Si Malfoy se encontraba allí, solo ayudaría a las demás a burlarse de ella. Quiso llorar.

Malfoy estaba en un estado en el veía rojo. No sabía porque. Tampoco le importaba, pero antes de poderse detener, alzó la varita a la chica más cercana y lanzó un _repulso._ La chica salió volando en dirección a los retretes.

Las demás comenzaron a entrar en pánico.

-Oye, Walsh esto no me gusta. Algo aquí está atacándonos.

Walsh, era una chica de Ravenclaw si mal no recordaba, estaba en su clase de Transformaciones.

Malfoy sonrió, oh esto sería divertido.

Atacó a las demás sin decir nada. Pero dejó a Walsh para el final, ella sería su ingrediente final.

Walsh sujetó con más fuerza a Hermione del cabello y la acercó a su rostro.

-Estás haciendo esto, verdad, ¿zorra arrastrada?- la pelinegra le escupió al rostro.

Segundos después un _desmaius_ la golpeó en la cabeza. La varita de Hermione cayó a tres metros de Malfoy y a dos de la mano de Hermione.

Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo. No alcanzaba a distinguir nada, solo escuchaba ruidos ajenos; si algo las estaba atacando no había razón para creer que ese algo la estaba defendiendo.

Sonrió. Pidió que alguien la ayudara, y la ayuda llegó.

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos completamente, descubrió a todas las chicas desmayadas excepto la pelinegra que la había golpeado, esta se encontraba de espaldas a los lavamanos y miraba a un punto detrás de ella con los ojos horrorizados. En la mejilla tenía un moretón semejante a una cachetada.

Hermione volteó la mirada y encontró a Draco Malfoy mirando todo desde la puerta. Se encontraba recargado sobre la puerta con los brazos cruzados mirando la escena como si estuviera viendo algo completamente aburrido.

-Parece que te dieron una buena paliza, Granger.- La voz de Malfoy lanzó descargas eléctricas a la columna de Hermione, no supo expresar el sentimiento que tuvo en cuanto lo vio, era una mezcla de terror y alivio. Trató de acercarse a su varita.

-Metete en tus asuntos, Mal…- pero unas arcadas le impidieron seguir hablando.

Una risa estridente empezó e escucharse detrás de ella y la voz de Walsh sonó en los baños.

-Parece que la poción está surtiendo efecto….

Malfoy frunció el ceño.

-¿Poción?

-Sí, Malfoy. Una poción. Logré hacer un poco con las clases de Slughorn cuando explicó cómo hacerla, la poción es Crece-pelo. Si de por si tiene un cabello asqueroso, imagínese cuando la poción surja efecto.

Y empezó a reír descontroladamente.

Hermione estaba teniendo asco y nauseas; a juzgar por los síntomas se la había aplicado recientemente. Pero había algo mal. Lo podía sentir. Se acercó a rastras a su varita y finalmente logró tenerla en su mano, en cuanto levantó la vista, observó que Malfoy se había acercado a la chica pelinegra. Ni siquiera lo había oído hacer ruido.

-¿Hace cuánto le administraste la poción?-preguntó Malfoy.

-No hace mucho, unos dos minutos.- respondió con una sonrisa la chica, contenta por tenerlo cerca, al parecer, ya ni siquiera le prestaba atención a Hermione, Malfoy sonrió.- Mi señor Malfoy, si esta vuelve a molestarlo, me asegurare de recordarle lo que le sucederá…

-Eso no pasará.- la interrumpió el joven.

-¿Eh?- la chica miró confundida a Malfoy.

-Mira-. Malfoy lanzó una mirada hacia atrás, y haciéndose a un lado para que Walsh pudiera ver a Granger.

Hermione se levantó segundos después con su varita en la mano, pero completamente diferente. Su cabello no estaba con las puntas paradas, sino que se encontraba largo hasta las rodillas y con grandes ondulados.

-Parece que exageraste la cantidad de colas de ratas, tienes que usar 3 colas-. Hermione se acercó lentamente a Walsh, la cual estaba enrojeciendo por la vergüenza-. Y a juzgar por la cantidad de pelo, solo usaste una y media, ¿cierto? Además, se tiene que dejar reposar durante 3 minutos cuando haya logrado una tonalidad anaranjada. El efecto está terminando, de modo que en unos minutos podré volver a la normalidad, no eres muy buena en Pociones, por lo que veo.

-De modo, que no necesito a nadie tan inepto que no sepa hacer una poción que nos enseñaron en segundo.- las palabras fueron dichas tan lentamente que daba la sensación de gotear sarcasmo.

Walsh estaba adquiriendo el color morado en su rostro, se levantó de un salto y con un movimiento de la varita levitó a sus compañeras y salió corriendo de los baños, dejando a Malfoy solo con Granger.

-Debo admitir que fuer agradable humillarla.- Malfoy se mantuvo a una distancia prudentemente lejos de la chica, sabia por el temblor en sus hombros que no solo estaba furiosa, tenía miedo. Un estremecimiento lo hizo paralizarse en su lugar. ¿Cómo demonios sabía lo que hacía Granger cuando tenía miedo? ¿Qué era, un maldito acosador de los sangres sucias?

Casparreó.

-Pensé que solo podía adquirir esa satisfacción contigo.

Granger le lanzó una mirada envenenada. Y Malfoy no pudo evitar pensar que se veía hermosa con el cabello largo y arreglado. Volvió a paralizarse. ¿Qué mierda le sucedía?

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?

-Estaba por dirigirme a la habitación de una hermosa mujer cuando escuché tus lamentos tan desagradables, pero vi que te agredían y no pude evitar meterme.

-¿Y podría saber por qué el señor Malfoy accedió a ofrecerme semejante ayuda?- replicó ella con una sonrisa.

-Solo yo puedo una lenta sonrisa expandiéndose en su rostro, se fue acercando a Granger, la cual fue dando pasos-. Solo yo tengo derecho a hacerte llorar, solo yo puedo decirte sangre sucia, solo yo puedo ver tu mirada llena de odio. Solo yo.

Hermione estaba cada vez más nerviosa, maldito Malfoy con su sonrisa perfecta que invitaba al pecado, maldito Malfoy con su voz que la estremecía, maldito Malfoy que hacía que deseara que la tocara, maldito Malfoy.

-¿Estas tratando de decir que te pertenezco?

-Entendiste rápido, Granger, Tu. Eres. Mia.

-¡JA! Como si eso fuera a pasar en la vida. Te odio y tú me odias. ¿Qué ganarías siendo mi dueño?

-Humm, no lo sé, Granger. ¿La satisfacción de saber si eres virgen y saber que puedo ser yo el que te lo quite?

En menos de tres segundos la cara de Granger se coloreó de un fuerte rojo, haciendo notar a Malfoy de que tenía pecas en las mejillas. Nunca se dio cuenta de que la tenía acorralada contra la pared. Joder, ni siquiera presto atención a las palabras que habría dicho.

-¿Q-Q-Quién crees que eres?

-Un Malfoy, que pregunta tan estúpida, Granger. Y si deseas puedo ser algo más…

Hermione no pudo aguantar más. Sin pensar demasiado, acortó la distancia y sus labios chocaron con los de Malfoy.

Fue una sensación extraña. Malfoy nunca había experimentado nada semejante. Era como si estuviera teniendo pequeñas descargas por todo el rostro; los labios le hormigueaban al igual que las manos, las cuales tenía recargadas sobre la pared de losa del baño. Sin proponérselo, cerró los ojos y con una mano que separó de la pared, tocó el rostro de Granger delicadamente y la jaló levemente hacia él. El cabello había dejado de crecer y ahora se encontraba a la altura normal, parecía que el efecto había acabado por sí solo. Definitivamente, Walsh era un idiota.

Hermione nunca había sentido algo así, ni siquiera cuando Krum la había besado, o cuando había recibido su carta de Hogwarts. Era algo completamente diferente a la alegría o la felicidad, era como si estuviera cargada de adrenalina y estuviera enfrentando numerosos peligros. Besar a Draco Malfoy era extraño, excitante, y emocionante. Harry y Ron se subirían por las paredes si lo descubrían. Las manos le hormigueaban, y nunca se enteró de cuando las puso sobre el cuello de Malfoy para jalarlo hacia ella con fiereza.

Cuando se separaron ambos respiraban con dificultad, sabían que acababan de hacer algo que nunca había sucedido a lo largo de toda la historia de Hogwarts. Pero de alguna manera no les importaba. En la cabeza de Malfoy no existían las leyes de Sangre Pura, o que estuviera besándose con La Sabelotodo Insufrible de Granger. Solo le importaba volver a besarla. A Hermione.

Con Hermione sucedía algo parecido. No le importaba que acababa de besar a su enemigo declarado, solo le interesaba volver a besarlo y pasar sus dedos sobre el cabello de Draco…

Con ese súbito pensamiento ambos se paralizaron, acababan de pensar en el otro con su nombre, no con sus apellidos.

Se separaron con brusquedad y arreglaron su apariencia.

Cuando finalizaron, sus miradas volvieron a demostrar odio y repugnancia hacia el otro. Pero al mismo tiempo vieron en los ojos del otro el miedo a lo que sucedió.

-Esto jamás saldrá de aquí.- espetó el.

-Por primera vez, hurón, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Nadie tiene que saber lo que sucedió.

-Solo yo.

Hermione se quedó parada en su lugar, mirando a Malfoy, atónita.

-¿De verdad todavía crees que te pertenezco?

-Oh Granger, Granger, Granger, siempre serás mía, incluso aunque te cases con la Comadreja, aun cuando yo me case con mi prometida. Siempre serás mía. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque solo yo tengo derecho a tenerte. SOLO YO.

Merlín, la miraba con si no estuviera dispuesto a discutir. Como su no supiera que ella es Hermione Jean Granger.

Dio un paso al frente y quedo nariz a nariz del rostro de Malfoy.

-Mira Malfoy, no sé qué crees, pero yo nunca estaría contigo. Ni aunque el mundo acabara, yo jamás, ¿oíste? JAMAS estaría contigo.

El aliento de Granger le lanzó escalofríos por la espalda, de nuevo. Su interior clamaba por besarla hasta que se callara y el estuviera satisfecho.

-Hermione-. Pronunció con cuidado su nombre, ya que sabía que ella se quedaría petrificada.- Ambos sabemos que si el mundo fuera a acabarse seria mucho después de nuestra historia. Y te lo prometo. Siempre serás mía, en esta vida o en cualquier otra.

Hermione alzó una ceja.

-¿Es eso una propuesta?

-Es un hecho. No trates de escapar de mí. Siempre serás Mi Sangre Sucia.

Hermione endureció el rostro.

-Espero que sepas esperar, Malfoy. Nunca me verás desfilar hacia ti.

Draco no sabía cómo, pero a pesar de que Granger se encontraba completamente golpeada, no se veía mal, parecía una guerrera dispuesta a dar la vida para defender su vida. Se veía hermosa. Y seria suya,

Malfoy sonrió. Maldita sea, era jodidamente apuesto, pensó frustrada Hermione.

-Espero Granger, que sepas que los Malfoy siempre conseguimos lo que queremos.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

 _10 años después…_

-¿Acepta a Draco Lucius Malfoy, como su legítimo esposo? ¿Para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que sus días se acaben? ¿Dispuesta a estar a su lado en la riqueza y la pobreza?

-Acepto

-¿Y usted, acepta a Hermione Jean Granger como su legítima esposa? ¿Para amarla y respetarla hasta que sus días se acaben? ¿Dispuesto a estar a su lado en la riqueza y la pobreza?

-Acepto.

-Por el poder que se me dio, los declaro marido y mujer.

Malfoy mostro una amplia sonrisa.

-Espero que sepas Sra. Malfoy, que no tuve que esperar demasiado para verte desfilar hacia mí.

-Cállate, Malfoy.-le reclamó su esposa sonriendo.

-Esto significa que Hermione se equivocó, esto amerita que lo escriba en piedra.

-Insisto, cállate y bésame.

Lo sujetó de la nuca y unió sus labios.

Oyeron una cascada de aplausos y se separaron para ver a la multitud aplaudirles y desearles lo mejor.

-¿De serias que tu padre se encuentre aquí?

Draco suspiró.

-Sé que Madre solo desea lo mejor para mí, pero me duele que padre ni se encuentre dispuesto a escuchar sobre mí.

-¿T-Te arrepientes de tus decisiones?

La voz dudosa de su esposa hizo que Draco bajara la vista y la mirara.

-Nunca. Aunque fuera por mis errores en el pasado, logré conocerte. –Sonrió.- Recuerdo que el sexto año te dije "Eres mía. En esta vida o en otra. Solo yo tengo derecho a tenerte".

-De nuevo, no soy un objeto, soy tu esposa. Y ese día marcó lo que hoy culminaría.

-Mejor aún, siempre lo supe.

Su esposa bufó.

-Malfoy, en serio nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

-¿Eso es un halago o un cumplido?

-Ambos.

-Espero que esta vez sí entiendas que solo yo te puedo tener.

Su esposa le sonrió. Una bella sonrisa que con el tiempo empezó a amar. Después de la guerra su padre estaba dispuesto a limpiar su nombre. Pero su corazón estaba completamente hundido. Solo Hermione se arriesgó a acercarse a él. Y ahora. Disfrutaría de estar con ella. Porque solo él tenía el derecho de hacerlo.


End file.
